dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Mark of Rebirth) (Under development)
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of the upcoming Fanfic from Vizard Masky: High school DXD: the Mark of Rebirth. He is a second year High school Student at Kuoh Academy at class 2-B and has a reputation in his school for being the most kind-hearted, cute-faced boy to ever exist. So far, Issei is the latest human to be branded a Karma Seal on his right hand's palm by an Otsutsuki God after the former of whom got stabbed in the stomach by Raynare. After being branded, Issei is no longer an ordinary human being, technically making him a fabled Otsutsuki Demigod. Appearance Issei is a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, light brown eyes, and a face that most girls find to be very adorable. After being branded the Karma Seal, Issei noticed that his body has somehow quickly developed a muscular and toned build, not too much to where it looked like he was on steroids, but enough where it looked like a lot of healthy exercise made him this way. Since he didn't know that he became an Otsutsuki Demigod at the time, he was very puzzled about how this came to be. While he mostly wears his school uniform when it came to school and meetings, during the weekends and after school, Issei prefers to wear short sleeved clothing, or sometimes a gray hoodie, depending on what he want's to wear after school and on weekends. Personality Issei is known to be the most kindest man to ever attend Kuoh Academy. He's polite, gentle, and can be very shy at times, mostly because of how much the girls keep complimenting him on his face, a trait that he sometimes calls a curse. But after finding out that he lives in the supernatural world, and is trained well by Tiamat after meeting her in the Familiar Forest, Issei started showing a serious trait when it comes to life-threatening situations, or any situation that involves his friends and loved ones. History Before Issei's birth, his mother became pregnant twice, but the pregnancies ended in miscarriages. So when Issei's mother got pregnant for the third time, his father had paced back and forth in front of a Shinto shrine honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When the newborn was finally born he was named Issei, meaning "honesty", for his father's honest prayers. He is a childhood friend of Irina Shidou and they would always play together back when she still lived in the neighborhood. Sometimes, Issei would call her a tomboy from time to time, remembering that she would sometimes wear clothes that suited one. A few times Issei was invited to go to church with her family. On occasions they would stay over at each others houses, one of these visits when Issei slept over at Irina's, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Eventually Irina moved to England due to her father's job. Sometime during his childhood, Issei came across a starving black cat and immediately ran to her aid, having a passionate love for cats. After talking his parents into adopting her, he named the cat Midnight and took care of her like he would his own daughter, with his parents teaching him how to do so. After weeks of taking care of her, the Hyoudous noticed that Midnight started to adore Issei very much, and would always rub on him, cuddle on his lap, nuzzle and lick his face from time to time, etc. The parents thought it made sense for Midnight to love him, seeing their son so passionate to nurse the cat back to health. Issei would even read one of his books to Midnight, some of them being ''The Dark Tower ''series by Stephen King. Equipment, powers, and abilities * Boosted Gear: The Sacred Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor; one of the Longinus. * Karma: the black diamond shaped mark on the palm of Issei's right hand. The very mark he was branded with by an Otsutsuki God after getting stabbed in the stomach by Raynare. when activated, the mark spreads across the right side of his body, forming angular and curving geometric patterns, extending up to his right eye, and then glows blue when drawing out more power from the mark. After the marks spread and glow blue (or remain black depending on Issei), the Karma enhances Issei's physical abilities, senses, magical power, and his Boosted Gear's abilities. It can also absorb enemy attacks like magic projectiles and large-scale explosions. After absorbing an attack, Issei can aim his Karma marked palm at an enemy and fire back said projectiles and explosions at double their strength. Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Vizard Masky Category:Canon Kuoh Academy